


Take a deep breath.

by CaptainConfusedCody



Series: Hydra Holidays [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hydrahusbands, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainConfusedCody/pseuds/CaptainConfusedCody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I participated in a snippet/drabble holiday thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2. #10. "Take a deep breath."

If S.T.R.I.K.E team didn’t already know about Brock’s foul mouth and temper tantrums they surly did now. Them and about half of the recovery and clean up crew knew now. 

“That mother fucker! 5 fucking seconds you dick wad-you could have blone his fucking brains out!” he screamed almost like venom dripping from his tongue as he tried yet again to get into the new kids face only to be held back by Matthews and Andres. 

Jack could hear him squawking from the base of the hill where he’d been the sheep to lure the wolves in leading to the ammo spray that nearly clipped him in the process. He didn’t need the nearly 10 years experience as Brock’s Dom to know he was having a meltdown and dropping fast. He should have known not to work him into his head-space the night before-anything of a close call would send him over board.

Brock continued to scream, jabbing a finger in the terrified face of the new kid who’s records said he was a special ops marine. Jack pushed aside the swell of pride that his boy could make a highly trained killer piss himself. He ignored the looks of their team and kept his pace as he approached grabbing Brock by the back of the neck and pulling him away. 

Dropping his voice down like a man talking to a startled animal Jack spoke directly into Brock’s ear while he kept a death grip of the back of his neck. 

“Look at me. **Brock** , I said _look at me_.” he growled when the man tried to shake off his grip and avoid his gaze embarrassed to be caught breaking a Private rule between them about handing fuck ups in house and not hanging laundry out to dry. Shaking him once and pinching Brock finally lifted his head. 

“ _Take a deep breath_ for me baby boy, thats it-one more time…There’s my good boy. It’s okay, I’m okay-you can check me over when we hit the safe house, just keep taking deep breathes for me okay little one?” He continued his soothing voice calming the rage that burned in the younger male.


End file.
